


Stensland's Stream

by Aiambia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Online Messaging, Tumblr AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: Stensland's best friend is a guy he met on tumblr. He knows him only by his screen-name, DuckTape. But, if they ever met in person, Stensland knows they would be perfect together, just like Dawson and Joey.





	Stensland's Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Clydeland tumblr friends through Dawson’s creek obsession (Clyde secretly/stensland not so much)"

 

Stensland clicks _post_ , sending the next set of Dawson and Joey head canons to his blog. Immediately, a like notification pops up from DuckTape. Stensland smiles and opens the messenger.

_“u cant like something you havent read yet”_

_“Who says I haven’t read it?”_ DuckTape replies.

_“i just posted it”_

_“…but **you** posted it which means I’ll like it no matter what it says.”_

Stensland laughs. Leave it to DuckTape to know just what to say.

_“r u going to comicon this year”_

DuckTape doesn’t answer for a few minutes, but when he does, it’s the same answer as always: _“I can’t.”_

 _“but u always say that,”_ Stensland protests. _“come oooonnn you and me. dawson and joey. we’d look great!”_

More silence. Stensland sighs. He doesn’t know what he expected. _I want to meet you_. He types. _Just this once._ But he deletes the words instead of pressing send.

 _“I can’t,”_ DuckTape says. He never can.

 _“fine. but one of these days im gonna find out who you really are lol. the ducktape will be ripped away!!”_ Stensland adds a smile emoji to make it sound like a joke, but he can’t smile at his own words.

_“Stens, I’ve told you why I can’t go.”_

Curse DuckTape for always seeing right through him. _“yeah its fine,”_ Stensland says. _“dont worry about it. we’ll meet when ur ready.”_ But that was kind of a lie. After almost a year of messaging and leaving posts for each other, DuckTape knows almost everything there is to know about Stensland. And Stensland knows that DuckTape is about his age, prefers he/him, and no one in his life even knows he’s on the internet.

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“dont be. its fine.”_ It should be fine. DuckTape has every right to be anonymous online, but Stensland can’t help feeling a little attached, a little rejected. He just wants to know more about his best friend.

_“I’ll make it up to you.”_

_You don’t have to—_ Stensland stops typing as DuckTape’s next message pops up. It’s a picture of a man with dark wavy hair. He has deep brown eyes, a long face, too many beauty marks, and ears that stick out. He smiles like he’s greeting an old friend, with warmth and joy. Is this him?

 _“Sorry. It’s kind of blurry,”_ DuckTape says. _“I’m not used to taking selfies.”_

It is him. Holy shit, it’s him. Stensland smiles, unable to look away from the picture.

_“I know I’m not that good-looking. Sorry.”_

Stensland frowns. _“wat r u talking about?! youre gorgeous!!!!!!”_

Wait. He didn’t mean to say it like that. _“i mean youre beautiful. you have the best ears”_

Yikes that was awkward. _“youve got the optimal number of moles on your face”_

What the hell. _“i mean.”_ Stensland sighs. _“fuck”_

Discord chimes. DuckTape is calling him. Stensland groans. They usually only call each other when Stensland really needs to get something off his chest and messaging just won’t do. Stensland always lets DuckTape see and hear him, but DuckTape only uses chat.

Stensland answers the call, trying to hide his face with one hand. “Look, I’m sorry. That was really weird of me to say and I just—I-I can’t…You know how I am with words sometimes and you just…” Stensland trails off. He looks up at his camera. “You’re beautiful.”

 _“I hope this is okay.”_ DuckTape types. _“I know it’s not **really** meeting, but…I trust you. Just don’t go spreading that around, okay?”_

“I promise,” Stensland says with a smile.

_“I…I should probably go. It’s late here.”_

“Hmm. It’s late here too.” Stensland sighs. “Goodnight, I guess. And thank you.”

Just before Stensland hangs up the call, he hears someone else breathing through his headphones. Then, a deep baritone voice with a southern drawl tells him, “Goodnight, Stensland.” Then, DuckTape ends the call.

 _Goodnight Stensland_. The words play over and over again in his head. That was _his_ voice, DuckTape’s voice.

Stensland goes to bed with a smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
